


The one where they wake up married

by Zenxara



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, wake-up married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe woke up slowly... and groaning complaints in half Spanish and English mesh as his head tried to split in two. His whole body felt heavy and sore. </p><p>Then a hand slaps his face before covering his mouth, a man softly telling him to shut it.  That got Poe wide awake. He looked over to see a dark skin man frowning, eyes shut tight.  He patted Poe’s cheek before rolling over and falling down the bed.</p><p>“Shit-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake-up Married shit

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up married is my FAV AU. My writing feels stiff still, but I figured the more I write the more I can get it loosen up. Grammar checked by Grammarly, Spanish translation by google and half what I'm learning. There is probably tense mixing around, I fixed what I found, but if I don't post it now it will be forever in my drive never to be seen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wake-up married.

Poe woke up slowly and groaning complaints in half Spanish and English mesh as his head tried to split in two. His whole body felt heavy and sore. He doesn’t remember half the night. He lost count after the third shot. He was such a light weight.

Then a hand slaps his face before covering his mouth, a man softly telling him to shut it. That got Poe wide awake. He looked over to see a dark skin man frowning; eyes shut tight. He patted Poe’s cheek before rolling over and falling down the bed.

“Shit- are you alright!” Poe said sitting up quickly to look at the other man groaning on the floor. “owe shit shit shit should have done that...”Poe moaned after a head rush, making him dizzy.

“shhh, lower your voice - so loud.” The other man said, slowly moving as he pushed himself on his back blinking up.

“God, what happen,” the other man said trying to get his bearing.

Poe looked around the place was a mess, clothes everywhere...it looked like his suitcase exploded. A bottle of champagne emptied on the desk, chairs on the ground on its side. Poe groaned rubbing his face. He stopped when something cold on his left hand hit him. He looked at his hand.

A silver ring on his wedding finger.

“Not sure, but I think I got married…”

“Yeah?” the man said from the ground, he looked at his hands, “Oh…” He grabbed the bed sheet and pulled himself up to look at Poe. They just stared at each other in silent.

“Uh,” the other man said, “well, I don’t remember much but drunk me has really good taste.”

Poe felt pride, pushing his curls out of his face.

“Name is Finn by the way,” the other man-Finn- said reaching his hand to shake

“Poe, Poe Dameron, nice to meet you husband,” they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too, now no offense, but it feels like a rat crawled in my mouth, and I’m pretty sure my back is full of glitter, so I’m going to take a shower real quick,” Finn said, slowly standing up, using the wall as support. He looked around at the mess.

“I don’t think any of this is my clothes...which room is this…” Finn said with a frowned.

“I think it’s mine,” Poe said getting out of the bed. He needed coffee and Advil stat. He felt sore, but he doesn't think they did anything. They were still in their underwear, and Poe doesn’t feel like they did anything...unless they did the other way around but Poe doubt it.

“Want coffee?” Poe asked Finn who was in the bathroom, looking at his back with the mirror, he was right, his back was full of blue and purple glitter, making his undershirt stick on his skin.

“and Advil if you can find anything,” Finn said gratefully slowly peeling his undershirt off his skin with a wince.

While Finn takes his shower, Poe pulled out his medication bag and took out some Advil for both of them. He was surprised on how...easy it is, he felt calm...more resigned the fact that of all the things he did at the bachelor party was leaving with a handsome man and get married. Poe was able to find the wedding paper; it was on the floor near the door. He took his gym shirt and pants and placed it on the bathroom counter for Finn. They were close to the same size. Finn may have a bit more muscle on his arm.

“Hey Finn, do you have a last name?” Poe asked when the water shut off. There was some shuffling as Finn got out of the tub and opened the door a crack.

“Not really? I mean I have Doe, because of reasons, but I don’t really use it. I go by Finn. Why?”

Poe looked at the wedding paper, Finn didn’t sign his last name, so it would mean that they are not really official.

“You didn’t sign your last name,” Poe said not understanding why he felt...disappointed.  
“Oh,” Finn said, closer than Poe expected. He looked up to see the other man wearing his loose gym pants, rubbing a towel on his hair before letting it drop on his shoulder.

Poe was so mesmerized by the muscle that he didn’t register right away when Finn grabbed a pen, sign his last name quickly and turned back to the bathroom but stopped in his track.

“Did I just do that,” Finn said, not turning around.

Poe looked down at the certificate.

“Yup.”

Finn dropped his head with a sigh.

“I think we need to talk about this Finn,” Poe said with a tease, drinking his coffee, toying with the certificate.

“Yeah,” Finn let out before grabbing the shirt and put it on quickly. He accepted the offered coffee and the Advil before dropping down on the chair in front of Poe, the wedding certificate in between them.

“I’m actually surprised that I’m not panicking right now,” Poe admitted to Finn as they slowly sipped their coffee, waiting for the Advil to kick in...he could go for breakfast burrito right now.

“In all of my relationship, you’re the only one that didn’t try to either kill me, mother hen me, or try to buy me for sex,” Finn said looking up at the ceiling.

“That sounds like an amazing story, and I would be totally up for it, but right now we need to decide if we want to give it a try, or give it an annulment,” Poe said, stretching his leg to trap Finn’s feet. Finn let him.

Finn still stared at the ceiling, jaw clenching.

“I’m up for it if you are, like you said, drunk me has an amazingly great taste,” Poe said with a grin when Finn looked at him with wide eyes.

“You would do that? But we skipped a bunch of steps,” Finn said with a frown, raising the coffee cup to his lips.

“How about this, Hi, I’m Poe, I’m a pilot, and I’m in Vegas right now because of a bachelor party for my cousin who is marrying my ex.”

“ouch…” Finn winced. “I’m a doctor, I’m drowning in student loan debt, and I’m here because my best friend wanted to celebrate her promotion. Her kind of ‘lets have fun!’ isn’t my kind of thing.”

Finn frowned, “also I think we crashed your party because we were bitter about the married thing.”

Poe tried to remember his memory is a bit fuzzy, but he remembers grabbing into Finn and...laughing and someone throwing something at them.

Then Poe’s phone starting to ring loudly. Both men groaned in pain, the sound blasting in the room.

“Make it stop, make it stooop” Finn groaned, hand covering his ears trying to block the sounds. His vision was getting spotty.

Poe grabbed the pants that were closest to the door and fish out his phone. With shaking hands, he pressed the button to accept the call and made it on speaker.

“POE DAMERON! Where the HELL ARE YOU? The last thing you text me was you found the love of your life and won't come back anymore.” A man's voice yelled on the other side of the call.

“Snap, lower voice please, our head is trying to run away from us” Poe groan in pain, placing his free hand on his head, trying to stop it from swinging.

“Wait us? US? What the hell happen, Poe? Where are YOU?” Snap said more urgently.

“I’m in my room, I don’t know what happen, but ‘love of my life’ is now husband, say hi husband,” Poe said with a wink at Finn

“Hi husband,” Finn said deadpan watching Poe with a flat look.

“YOU GOT MARRIED?” Snap yelled, “Wait am I on speaker right now?”

“Yeah, buttons are weird thing right now-”

“-don't care, Poe you need to get ready, you have a wedding to go to!”

Poe groaned, he was sitting on the ground and dropped his head on the end of the bed.

“Do I really have too, still?”

“This is your cousin's wedding, the whole Dameron family is here, don’t leave me with the Dameron family, I don’t know Spanish!” Snap said voice a bit exasperated at the end. That reminded Poe, he rolled his head to look at Finn.

“Do you speak Spanish?” He asked.

Finn shrugged, “Soy aceptable,” he said fluently making Poe’s heart jump.

“fuck, that was hot…” Poe said making Finn grinned waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my god Poe, stop flirting, I’m picking you up at the hotel in an hour, please be presentable, no negotiation, you’re mother will have my skin if you’re not present in the church. One. hour.” Snap said before ending the call.

Poe closed the call and dropped the phone on the ground in front of him, letting out a swear.

“I really don’t want to watch my cousin marry my ex. This is like one of those types of rom-com nightmares. fack.”

Finn picked at the end of his pants, making a decision, but before he could say anything his phone started to ring. At least, the volume wasn’t as loud as Poe’s phone. Poe managed to find it under the bed before throwing it at Finn who catches it clumsily.

Finn did the same thing, accepting the call and placing it on speaker.

“Finn where are you? are you okay? I’m in your room right now and freaking the fuck out!”

Poe mouthed ‘best friend?’ Finn nodded.

“I’m fine, just got a bit more...wild after we crash the bachelor party-”

“Did you hook up with the handsome Guatemalan guy?” Rey said with a teasing voice.

Poe grinned, not knowing how she knew he was Guatemalan, but he doesn't remember 3/4 of the night so it may have been said.

“Something like that, Hey Rey, I won’t be leaving today, you go without me, I’m about to do something stupid.”

“Wait, why-”

Finn closed the call, still watching Poe.

“Do they have a place to rent suits here?” Finn asked Poe.

Poe’s eyebrow raised to his hairline, he scratched his cheek feeling the scruff, he will need to shave.

“We’re in Vegas, so they're bound to be some...why?”

“To get back to your ex and in the same way, your family,” Finn answered layback, drinking the rest of his coffee.

Poe smiled softly at Finn, “you are way too good to be true. Deviously evil, I love you” Poe said watching Finn getting up and place the cup next to the coffee pot.

“Can you grab some burritos while you’re out?”

Finn chuckled as he grabbed his clothes.

“Sure, why not. I could go for some greasy food.”

They smile at each other, said to meet at the hotel reception in an hour.

Somehow, now alone in his room, Poe felt like this drunken shenanigan is the best idea he ever had. He wondered what Finn thinks about cats as he got up to take a shower and get ready for the wedding.


	2. Extra snipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra scenes I deleted from the first chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, only checked it over with Grammarly, I fixed most of the tense I found.

\---

When Snap came in, he saw a black man in a suit fixing Poe’s tie. He stopped just to look at what was in front of him. His first thought was “shit, he really did get married, in Vegas no less.” but then he watched Poe laugh brightly from something the other men said. He kisses Poe’s forehead before lacing their finger together. Poe saw Snap and wave at him before tugging the other man as they walked toward Snap.

“Hey, Snap! Snap, this is my husband Finn, Finn this is my best friend and ruiner of my life Snap,” Poe introduced them.

“Nice to meet you Snap,” Finn said grinning shaking the other man’s hand.

Snap looked at Finn, then at Poe, then back at Finn.

“So you guys are just rolling with it?” He asked deadpan.

“YUP!” they respond way to cheerfully.

“Your mom won’t like this,” Snap said with a sigh but signed them to follow him, he knew what he was getting into when he married Poe’s sister.

\---  
Finn was nervous, texting Rey about what happen, what he remembered, and what is happening right now. Poe was on Instagram taking a picture of them in their suits. He was enjoying himself.

They didn’t know each other much, they probably making a huge mistake, but he liked Poe, he enjoys his company, the man was hilarious. But like Poe said while they were eating, they need to start dating even if they skip some steps, communication is important.

( “That sounds like an infomercial.” Finn said  
,  “shit I read in between flight you wouldn’t believe.”)

“You will have to meet Rey properly,” Finn said looking down at his phone, “she would kill me if we don't.” He added with an exasperated sigh, pocketing his phone in the inside of his jacket.

“That wouldn’t do, I don’t want to be a widow before actually enjoy the fun of this marriage.” Poe said with a serious tone of voice but couldn’t hold down his grin. Finn snorted, grabbing Poe’s free hand and lace their fingers together. Poe squeezed in reassurance.

“I’m actually impress you ain’t freaking out Poe,” Snap said looking at them through the mirror.

“I freaked out when I was in the shower, plus if I was going to do something bad while drunk, I'm pretty happy it was getting married to this handsome man,” Poe said head tilting before just sliding down to rest on Finn’s shoulder. Finn pat his head, before fixing some of the curls back with the red colourful headband. Poe smile at Finn, they are so going to be great.

“Can I kiss you?” Poe asked softly, Finn looked like he was contemplating it, he shrugged.

“yeah, sure,” he said as if they didn’t exchange kisses before hand. Poe grinned, pulled Finn down.

“Oi! No make out in my car!”

The two men laughed breaking up.

\---

The wedding wasn’t too bad, especially when Snap helped them get in and avoid Poe’s mother. Now wasn’t the time, Poe wanted to enjoy a bit more time of freedom before the Spanish inquisition attacked.

The wedding was nice. It was a hell of more fun with Finn sneering down at the groom, arm going around Poe protectively, mumbling things under his breath, not believing that Poe had date this asshole.

(“I can see his douchecanoe gay crisis from here”  
“Shh, for god sake Finn, don't make me laugh!”)

Only when it was done, when everyone was standing up and ready to leave for the reception, that Poe saw his mom glaring at them. He cursed, grabbed Finn’s hand and tried to escape in the crowd as quickly as they can.

“¿Quién es este?” Who is this

“Jesus Chris!” Poe let out, stopping them in their track making Finn bumped in his back. Poe’s mother in front of them, her hand on her hips, glaring at both of them.

“Don’t sware the god’s name Poe, you know better than that.” Poe’s mother said in perfect English, Poe blinked, looked over his shoulder.

“How the hell did you-” He pointed to her then over his shoulder then back to her.

She waved it that away.

“Who is your young men Poe, I didn’t hear anything that you were dating anyone.”

“Maybe you’re gossip group is losing their touch.”

Poe’s mother raised an eyebrow at him, Poe started to fidget.

“Hum,” Finn said, “Hola, mi nombre es Finn, soy el marido de Poe.” He continued hand reaching next to Poe to shake, the other around Poe’s waist. Poe looked back at him with wide eyes.

“MARIDO??!!” Poe’s mother screeched, before grabbing Poe’s ear and pull him down. talking in hushed tone in quick Spanish that Finn couldn’t catch.

“mama, mama, stop, please. ow ow ow.”

They exchange quick words, until his mother screech ‘un medico!’ that Finn understood mean doctor before she let go of Poe, look at Finn sternly before letting out a shit-eating grin grabbing Finn in her arms in a tight hug.

“I kid, I kid, welcome to the Dameron Family. We’re crazy, you’ll love us,” she said looking at Finn, hands on his face. She kissed his forehead.

“I’ll see you at the reception Si? We have so much to talk about.” She patted both their cheek before leaving them confused in the church parking.

“That went better than I thought,” Finn said turning to look at Poe who was still wincing rubbing at his ear.

“Says you, Jesus mama, really, the ear? I’m 32 for crying out loud.”

“Wait you’re 32?”

\---

 

( “You know, if you don’t like your last name so much, you can change it to Dameron, hear it’s a great name”

“Is it now? Heard they are a bunch of crazy people.” Finn said laughing as he avoided Poe’s punches.)

\---

6 month after

Rey stares at Poe, Poe stare back. Finn looked at them, BB-8 the cat in his arm. Rey kicked Poe, Poe winced, Rey raised her arm in the air in victory.

“YES!”

“Do you guys have to do that every time?”

“Yes” “No” Rey and Poe stared at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing.

 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Finn said rolling his eyes, kissing BB-8 head before letting him jump down.

“Rey stopped antagonizing my husband, Poe...stop humoring her.” Finn said pointing at both of them before getting in the kitchen to grab the take-out menus. Pizza sounds good right now.

“You love us, this is how we bond, right Rey?”

“Totaly!” Rey said with a grinned, “also no mushroom.”

“I think I know your order by now,”

Rey stood up, winked at Poe before saying pretty loudly that she was going to pick up the boardgame, in the other room. Far away.

Finn frowned at that, but just shook his head, he was used to their shenanigans.

He felt an arm going around his waist, Poe kissing his neck.

“I feel like Maz’s right now, but the delivery is going to take so long-”

“Finn turn around.” Poe said, letting him go and taking a step back.

“what why-” Finn turned but trailed off when he see Poe down on one knee.

“Poe?”

Poe took Finn’s hand in his, smiling softly at him.

“Finn, our relationship started...really odd, but it is the best time I ever had, and still is. I love you, more than I expected when the first time I’ve see you covered in glitter-”

Finn snorted and roll his eyes.  
“-shush, I’m being romantic here-”

“-Sorry, please go on.”

Poe huffed, licked his lips before continuing his speech.

“Finn…” Poe looked up at the other man with adoration, “would you give me the honor to renew our vows and have a proper wedding that you deserve?”

Finn smiled, “where is my ring, Romeo?”

“That’s an awful reference, and if you gave me a second you would see that I do have a ring.” Poe said grabbing the drawer next to him and pull out a black box.

“Wait was that there all this time?”

“No, I place it in while you were answering the door.”

Poe opened it to see a platinum ring,

“That look like the one I was-”

“Yes, I bought it when your back was turned-”

“Wait you had this for four months?! Poe!”

“Are you going to marry me or not?”

Finn looked down at Poe, hummed dramatically.

“Well let me think, do I really want to marry in-”

“you’re an asshole I don’t know why I love you.” Poe said with a glare, Finn laughed

“Yes, Poe, yes I will marry you...again.” Poe smile brightly took Finn’s hand, remove the cheap silver ring. It had stained, scratch, and a bit bended, and switch it with the new ring. Poe kissed it looking up at Finn.

“You are ridiculous, come up here.” Finn said pulling Poe up before Kissing him. Rey cheering in the background.

He never knew that he could be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my tumblr at stephreport.tumblr.com


End file.
